


What Happens At ComicCon...

by SaintOlga



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Geeky, M/M, Roleplay, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Barrowman and Scott Gill were at the same ComicCon as Leonard Nimoy in 2009. And John is a well-known geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens At ComicCon...

'Oh. My. God. This is Leonard Nimoy!' John said in stage whisper. Scott rolled his eyes. He was used to John gushing over celebrities, but at geek conventions, it was the worst.  
'I thought you were a whovian, not a trekkie', he said mildly.  
'I have double heritage. I'm both', John replied following the man with his gaze.  
'Fascinating', Scott said in level tone.  
John stared at him.  
Scott quirked an eyebrow.  
John's eyes darkened.  
Then some of the fans were tentativly tugging on his sleeve to get a free autograph or a reply to the burning question of just a smile, whatever, and Scott used the distraction to wander off to the Star Trek memorabilia booth.  
Living with an actor rubbs off on a man, really. At least he is used to call John 'captain'.


End file.
